Torn
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: Trixie is destined to be the most powerful witch of all time and help the American Dragon no mater what. But when neither Jake nor Trixie know of each other's secrets, things get technical expecially when Trixie is beginning to be lured towards evil. JxT


**0KAY THEN!**

**So I've been posting a mix of Danny Phantom, iCarly, American dragon: Jake Long and Twilight Fics, but after doing my Danny Phantom crossover American Dragon fic awhile ago, I had this idea starting so here it is!**

**Seriously there is _ALOT _of OC's (and I mean as in own characters, not Original Characters) in this story, mainly because the show doesn't really explain anything about Trixie or Spud's families, so I made them families :) Any OC's I make in a chapter I will mention at the end of it so you understand what's going on. Also I'm making Jake a bit less, let's say 'up himself' in this. It's sort of annoying sometimes.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Danny: Grace doe-**

**Me: Wait hold up, why are you here?**

**Danny: Cause I'm your muse...**

**Me: You have nothing to do with this series**

**Danny: So?**

**Me: Get outta here**

**Jake: Grace does not own American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Me: Thank you**

**Danny: _Thank you_**

**Me: BEAT IT!**

**Geez, that took awhile. Okay, how about I start...**

Chapter 1- Trixie

**Trixie POV**

"Pass to me Jackie!" I yelled to my pal who was siting on the couch across from me.

"On it Trix," he replied, fiddling with his controller before passing me the football. That is the virtual football- to the virtual me.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Yelled my other friend Spud, bounding on the couch beside Jake. I passed him the ball and he scored.

"Woohoo!" We all yelled, jumping up off the couch and high fived as the screen flash _'You Win'_.

In my pocket, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the message.

_'M Emergency. Home, now.' _Read the text from my dad. M mean't magic. A magic Emergency, you see, I'm sorta this real powerful witch who is supposed to help the American Dragon defeat evil villians who are risks to the magical creatures of America. I don't even know who the American Dragon is. Sure I've seen him in his dragon form, but never his human one and we've never actually met. You see- all dragons (well most) are actually humans who through their genetics, they are able to transform into dragons. Across the room, Jake's mobile rang. He pulled it from his jeans pocket.

"Sup Gramps? Right there," he hung up. " Sorry guys, Grampa needs help at the shop. You guys will have to go." He said and of course we have to go- it is his house.

"Sure," I replied. "I just got a message from the old man. I have to be getting home anyway."

"Pickles," moaned Spud as we all walked to the front door.

"See ya," said Jake as Spud picked up his skateboard, scampered down the stairs and sped off down the street.

"See ya dudes!" He yelled back over his shoulder.

"I better be going," I added- picking up my own board. "Later Jakie."

"Later Trix," he replied as I sped off. I turned the first corner and my phone buzzed again. I pulled it out. Another text from dad.

_'Hurry up Miss,' _I rolled my eyes and haulted my skateboard. Running into an alleyway. I pulled my wand out of my backpack.

"_Become the air and take me there,"_ I said under my breath. I felt myself getting lighter and swoop up into the sky. Becoming air was the easiest spell I knew. Even easier then levitating a paper clip, which I was extremely difficult for me, but as simple as breathing for my little sister Clarice- Jane. In fact Jasmine was better at me with magic full stop and yet I was still supposed to be the most powerful one in my family. Even my two year old brother, Peeti, could manage to float himself across the room and yet he still can't work out how to use a toilet, or at least a potty.

My house came into view and a floated in through an open window too the lounge room, where Clarice-Jane was siting putting lipstick on. Why a 9 year old had to wear make-up I didn't understand. I materialized in front of Clarice, hopeing I would give her a fright, but she barely flinched.

"Father! Trixina is home!" She called without looking at me.

"Don't call me that CJ," I replied, using Clarice-Jane's nickname from when she was a 6 year old tom boy. Something about the all girl school she attends changed that. Looking away from the hand mirror, she snarled at me, then simply went too brushing her long brown hair. I rolled my eyes and began too make for the door when I ran straight into my old man's chest.

"Hey Pops," I greeted, leaning my skateboard against the wall. "I'm here."

"Well hurry and get upstairs, I have good news!" He said excitedly, but without a smile. He never smiled, no matter how exciting something was. I turned the corner and began to trudge up the stairs and then headed for the magic room. My grandmother was in-there, peering in her little crystal ball.

"Yes, David is taking her today," she was saying into the ball.

"_Well I hope she has a good time,"_ came a voice I recognized from the ball.

"Mom!" I squealed, hurrying over to beside my grandmother. In the ball I could see my mom's face. She was so beautiful, with brown hair the same as mine, high cheekbones and her glinting purple eyes.

"_Hello sweetheart," _she replied, her smile brightening.

"Are you coming to visit?" I asked her, smiling back at her.

"_No sweetheart," _She replied. My face dropped completely.

"But it's been a year!" I wailed.

"Let her finish," my grandmother instructed.

"_Trixie dear, your coming to visit me here," _my mother informed. My heart practically stopped. I was going to visit her! That meant entering the magic realm which I'd never done before! I'd get too see my mother's job that kept her so busy she could only visit us once a year, and if lucky twice.

"Re-re-really?" I stuttered. My mother laughed her beautiful laugh.

"_Yes of course sweety! Just you and David," _she answered. David was my magic instructor. He was the coolest person ever! Well, wizard ever, but still. Between him, my dad and my grandmother was how I learn't all my magic. Except my dad doesn't have magic of his own, his brother's did, but for some reason he doesn't, meaning he couldn't take me into the magic realm and Granny was simply too old, but going with David will be just amazing.

"When?" I asked simply, bouncing on the chair.

"Well let's see, about 5 minutes," came a voice from the door. I turned to see David in his jeans and black shirt, looking down at his watch then looking up too smile at me.

"_I'll see you soon," _Said my mother. _"Bye Angelica." _

"Good day Evie," replied my grandmother, as the crystal ball dimmed until my mother's face was gone.

"Well go get ready," instructed David, tapping his watch. I gave him a small salute and ran off past him, but then I crept back.

"What exactally do I need?" I asked.

"Just your hood," he replied with a laugh, making his own dark green one appear in his hand in a whirl of smoke. I screwed up my face. I hated wearing the hood. It came up over my head and I would always trod on it. "Come on Missy, go get it." I sighed and ran to my room, pulled my deep red hood off it's hook on the back of my bedroom door and hurried back to meet David.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied, and as I'd ever be I was.

**(THIS IS A LINE BREAK and let me say it in Japanese THIS IS A LINE BREAK)**

"Through here," David beckoned, leading me towards a door in the side of the bridge. Above me I could hear cars driving over the brick crossing over the small stream. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and flicked the hood over his head. I followed his lead.

"This door, it's like right here. Any normal human could easily find it," I started, as he reached for the handle.

"Actually, normal humans can't even see it," David replied, turning the handle.

"Really? How?" I asked. David laughed.

"Trixie, it's a MAGIC realm," he laughed, pulling open the door and revealing the most amazing place I've ever seen.

Although it looked too be an ordinary market, it was filled with fairies, goblins, leprechauns and more all hurrying around, buying and selling goods. My mouthed formed into an 'O'.

"This- this is amazing!" I squealed and David laughed again.

"You haven't even made it through the door yet," he replied, giving me a nudge through. Upon stepping into the realm, everything changed even more. The air felt more cleaner, the temperature just perfect. A million beautiful fragrances filled my nose, as David lead me to the middle of the courtyard.

"Wow..." I said slowly, looking around. It wasn't that packed, but there was still plenty of creatures moving about.

"Look up there," David instructed, pointing up into the sky. I could see a few of the other creatures moving around. Above me an old looking, dark blue Chinese dragon swooped over, followed by a red one with a yellow stomach.

"The American Dragon..." I murmured softly. Some fairies flew up and began talking too the red dragon, causing him to stop mid-flight. I cocked my head in away so I could easily see him, but it caused my hood to slip off my head. Right as this happened the dragon looked down at me and I could see his jaw sag open. He looked in complete shock. But I felt something inside me, like I somehow recognized the American dragon. I shook the thought away, of course I recognized him, I HAD seen him before, but still, there was just something about him...

The Chinese dragon had returned the the red dragon a tried to pull him along as the fairies flew back down again. I saw him exchange a few words with the blue dragon, but heard nothing.

"Come on Trixie," instructed David, pulling my hood back over my head, right as the blue dragon looked down at me. He almost appeared to be... smiling?

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!**

**okay then, here's those OC thing's I promised.**

**Clarice-Jane: **Trixie's younger, 9 year old sister.

**Peeti: **Trixie's younger, 2 year old brother

**Smith: **Trixie's Father

**Angelica: **Trixie's Grandmother

**Evie: **Trixie's Mother

**David: **Trixie's magic teacher

**So there all the OC's from this chapter. There might be more later!**

**Until then, SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOME TIME!**

_gracyphantom_


End file.
